Look Where We Are Now
by TheBitches
Summary: 100% Demily...
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Un Demily, para todas quienes los amamos**

**Disclaimer: lo único nuestro es la imaginación.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

Sería como cualquier otro día en Los Ángeles, california, si es que no la hubiesen llamado hace un par de semanas informándole que había sido seleccionada para el papel más importante de su vida profesional, tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto, algo grande, algo que le abriera aun más las puertas del mundo artístico, algo que le permitiera ser llamada por su nombre y no por la hermana de, la hija de.

Hoy era la presentación del equipo, ahí conocería a todos los que conformarían su familia por el resto del año, y si todo salía bien quizás por mucho más, sería una cena importante por lo que debió levantarse temprano, ir a la peluquería y hacer todo el tipo de cosas que una chica hace para lucir bien, debía dar una buena impresión. Escogió uno de los vestidos más sexies que había visto en su vida que según su hermana dejaría babeando a su coprotagonista y a todos los hombres que estarían presentes en la reunión, se miró al espejo por última vez y salió de su casa con rumbo hacia los estudios de la Fox.

El salón estaba lleno, por lo que le costó encontrar al productor, al resto de la gente no la conocía pero esperaba que con el tiempo pudiese llegar a hacerlo. Hart la cogió de la mano y le presentó a todos sus nuevos compañeros, todos excepto uno, su coprotagonista que por alguna razón aun no había llegado al lugar, no supo quien era él hasta minutos después cuando Hart y el resto del equipo con una gran sonrisa le presentaron a la persona que jamás había esperado volver a encontrar en su vida….

*

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, él, si él, estaba parado en frente mío sonriendo, como siempre, decidí que esto no interferiría en mi carrera y no lo hará por lo que decidí actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible, soy actriz, disimular para mí es una de las cosas más fáciles que puede existir.

-Mucho gusto, soy Emily tu nueva compañera- dijo tratando de sonreír.

*

Cuando su nombre escuche no pude evitar sonreír aun mas, esta bella mujer seria mi compañera, había algo en ella que me hacia recordar a alguien, todo eso está en el mi mano para presentarme.

-El placer es todo mío, soy David –

*

Mi cabeza se llenó de mil preguntas ¿Estaba disimulando? ¿De verdad no me recordaba? Y mil otras, sentí que me observaba pero no le preste atención hasta que Hart decidió hablar yo solo me limité a sonreir.

-Bien muchachos creo que ya estamos todos, ya todos conocen a David Boreanaz- sonrió- Pues ahora les presento a la que será nuestra protagonista, Emily Deschanel-

*

Emily, Emily Deschanel, dios no puede ser, será alguna casualidad podrá ser que dos mujeres se llamen de la misma forma tantos años han pasado y me la encuentro aquí, debí imaginarlo esos ojos aunque su cuerpo cambiara esos ojos seguían igual, ese azul que nunca iba a poder quitar de mi mente, es por esta razón que no me presta atención necesito hablar con ella para pedirle una explicación aunque haya pasado tantos años la merezco, miro hacia mi lado y veo que todos están riendo y comenzaron a aplaudir. Comencé a hacer lo mismo pero mis ojos volvieron a ella.

*

Seguía mirándome y ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa ¿Será posible que después de tantos años siga teniendo ese poder sobre mi?, al parecer si, volví a sonreír, trate de hablar con otra gente y de disfrutar la velada. Luego de conversar un rato con parte del elenco me fui a uno de los balcones, necesitaba aire, la situación comenzaba a afectarme.

*

Observe como se alejaba se veía algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué?, Si después de todo ella fue la que se marchó, era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, ¿Pero qué le diría?, comencé a caminar hacia el balcón.

- Emily, ¿Cómo has estado? tanto tiempo-

-No tan bien como tú, supongo- le respondió fríamente.

-Veo que has cambiado ¿Qué pasó con la tierna Emily?, cuantos años han pasado – le dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Tú te encargaste de que la tierna Emily quedara en el pasado ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-

-Eso no lo recuerdo, lo único que recuerdo es que mi novia se había marchado sin decirme una palabra y que ahora está aquí como si nada hubiese pasado-

-¿Y esperabas que te dijera algo?- le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ¿Después de lo que me hiciste?-

-¿Qué hice? dime Emily, lo único que hice fue enamorarme de ti cuando eras aun una niña, te ame más que nada en este mundo-

-¿Tanto me amabas que te acostaste con tu compañera de trabajo?, ¿Tanto que te casaste con ella?-

Oh dios, ¿Cómo supo que me había acostado con Ingrid cuando estábamos juntos?, nadie sabía eso, los medios sospechaban algo pero Emily nunca hubiese creído en ellos. Como decirle que me casé con ella por despecho porque me había dejado. Comencé a mirarla, estaba llorando no sabía que decirle

-¿No vas a decir nada?- le preguntó-¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad?, ¡¡Lo hiciste porque mi padre era conocido en el medio y querías fama!!

-Emm, Emm tu sabes que yo no lo hubiese hecho por tu padre te quería más que nada en el mundo, era un niño para este medio no sabía lo que hacía-

-¿No sabías lo que hacías? ¡¡Tenías veinticinco años Dave, ya no eras un niño!!-

-Lo sé, dios Emm lo siento tanto, nunca pensé que te ibas a enterar de eso, ese momento dios no sabes cuánto quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y ella se acercaba a mí, y no podía decirle que estaba con alguien nadie podía saber de nuestra relación. – dijo él con tono de angustia

-Tienes razón, nadie se podía enterar de lo nuestro- rió- Pero, podrías haber dicho que estabas con alguien más ¿No?, no era necesario que supiera que era yo, que tenía ocho años menos que tu, que era menor de edad…-

-Mi carrera estaba comenzando era un idiota que quieres que te diga Emily dime y yo lo haré, han pasado muchos años lo sé pero dime como puedo repararlo, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me duele verte llorar? – acercó la mano para tocar su cara.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- lo miró desafiante- No hay nada que puedas hacer para reparar el daño que me hiciste, me arruinaste la vida ¿Sabías?-

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto siempre pensé que me habías dejado nunca porque te habías enterado, fui un tonto. Si puedo repararlo lo haría Emm por favor.-

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, es demasiado tarde, solo nos queda tratar de disimular lo mejor posible en el set, no debemos arruinar todo esto por una tontería…-

-Emm sabes que lo nuestro no fue una tontería, mi acción lo fue, lo tuyo y mío fue real, no lo niegues, ¿Quieres pretender que nunca me conociste? , ¿Que nunca te besé? , ¿Que nunca hicimos el amor?-

-No niego nada, solo omito los malos recuerdos…¿Qué importa si pretendo que no te conozco?, no somos nada David, no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros-

Era cierto ¿Porqué trataba de corregirlo? no éramos nada, había pasado tanto tiempo, podía notar que el brillo de sus ojos que tenia al verme había desaparecido ¿Tanto daño le causé?

-Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar, te veré el lunes en el rodaje…-

-Emily espera, solo quiero decirte que de verdad lo siento mucho, todo el daño que te cause-

-Yo también lo siento David, me habría gustado que las cosas terminaran de otra manera- se dispuso a salir del lugar – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Lo que sea solo pregúntame – dijo mirando sus ojos

-¿Porqué nunca me buscaste?-

-Yo. No sabía dónde estabas y siempre pensé que te habías marchado porque habías conocido a alguien o no me amabas, pensé que solo fui un capricho – dijo bajando su cabeza.

-¿Un capricho?, es la peor escusa que he escuchado en mi vida-

-Lo sé, sé que son malas escusas pero nunca pensé que te habías ido por mi culpa, porque supiste lo que paso con Ingrid-

-Ahora lo sabes- le dijo antes de marcharse.

Se suponía que sería el mejor día de mi vida, que nadie lo arruinaría, pero me equivoqué, la peor de mis pesadillas se ha vuelto realidad, jamás pensé que volvería a verlo, siempre supuse que si me lo encontraba en algún lugar lo ignoraría y que mi vida seguiría como siempre, pero no es así, ahora debo compartir mis horas de trabajo con él, será difícil mirarlo, estar cerca de él y no recordar todas las cosas que pasaron, lo que vivimos y todo lo que sufrí por su culpa.

Encontré a Hart en la barra y me despedí de él y del resto del equipo, estaba cansada, necesitaba llegar a mi casa por lo que me apuré en llegar hasta mi automóvil, cuando lo logré mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente ni siquiera sé como llegué a mi casa. Mi hermana no estaba, me dirigí hacia el baño y sin quitarme el vestido me metí a la ducha, el mundo se me volvió pedazos, el dolor volvía a aparecer, quizás aun estaba enamorada de él, después de todos estos años.

*

Cuando se marché no pude moverme hasta unos minutos después, todos estos años pensando que fui solo un capricho para ella y resultó ser que todo fue mi culpa si ese día no me hubiese acostado con Ingrid, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? nunca espere volver a verla, ella tenía razón si tanto la amé ¿Por qué nunca la busqué?. Cuando mis piernas al fin se dispusieron a moverse fui hasta donde esta Hart, me despedí de él y el equipo, me monté al carro y prendí la radio, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba escuchando, solo pasaba por mi mente que después de tantos años la había visto, lo bella que estaba cada parte de su cuerpo, lo suave que se veían sus labios y cuanto desearía besarlos llegue hasta la casa, por suerte estaban todos dormidos me quite la ropa y me acosté pensando al igual que muchos años atrás en otra mujer que me había capturado con sus ojos, mientras compartía la cama con otra.

**N/A: ya saben, si quieren más deben pulsar el botoncito verde :D**


	2. El Primer Encuentro

**N/A: bueno… :D aquí está la base del fic, los que somos fans de corazón de Demily sabemos que quizás se conocieron antes porque… la prima de David fue niñera de las Deschanel en New York así que hay una posibilidad… así que echamos a volar nuestra super imaginación de Bitches y he aquí el resultado…**

**Esperamos que les guste**

**Andi & Anto :D las más bitches de todas las bitches del planeta de las bitches.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: solo nos pertenece nuestra fantástica imaginación…**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

Cap 1

EL PRIMER EN ENCUENTRO

Es sábado, mis padres han sido llamados urgente fuera de la cuidad y por razones escolares nuevamente no podremos acompañarlos, pero eso no es lo peor de todo ¡Otra vez nos dejaran con niñera!, aun no puedo creerlo, tengo 15 años, pronto cumpliré los 16, Zooey tiene 12 podemos perfectamente cuidarnos solas por un par de días, pero no, nuevamente nos dejan con Lizzy, no es que tenga algo en contra de ella, pero creo q estoy bastante crecidita como para que una niñera tenga que hacerse cargo de mí.

-Papá… dime otra vez porqué volverás a llamar a Lizzy-

- Emm , siempre tenemos esta discusión y siempre te respondo lo mismo aunque ya eres adolecente confió en ti y que te puedes hacer cargo de tu hermana, pero son lo más importante que tenemos así que tenemos que dejarlas en buenas manos además sabes que te gusta pasar tiempo con Lizzy-

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué dirá la gente del colegio cuando sepa que aun me dejas con niñera?-

-Que soy un papá preocupado, Emm no me importa lo que digan tus compañeras, además ¿Te quieres levantar en la madrugada porque Zooey tuvo alguna pesadilla o quiere agua?-

-Ok, está bien me rindo, llama a quien quieras, no volveré a quejarme-

-¿Ves? siempre llegamos a la misma respuesta- dando un beso en la cabeza de su hija-

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número que ya conocía de memoria

-¿Hola?- contestaron del otro lado de la línea.-

-Liz hola hablas con Caleb Deschanel ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien señor Deschanel, ¿Necesita que cuide a las niñas otra vez?-

-Emm te escucha decirles niñas le dará un ataque, y si espero que estés disponible es que debemos salir lo antes posible de la cuidad por un proyecto.-

-Sí no se preocupe, si quiere voy hoy mismo, solo tengo un problema, verá, es que mi primo acaba de llegar a New York y no puedo dejarlo solo en casa…-

- No te compliques por eso, tráelo a la casa Zooey se fascinará con alguien nuevo para conversar ¿entonces te esperamos a las 7?-

- A las siete estaré allí, nos vemos-

-¿Quién era Lizzy?-

-Caleb Deschanel, tengo que cuidar a sus hijas mientras estén fuera de la ciudad y tu- lo miro a los ojos sonriendo- Te vienes conmigo-

- ¿Qué? , Noo Lizzy no molestes mi primera noche ¿Y cuidando niñas? olvídalo pensé que íbamos a salir no a quedarnos jugando a las muñecas, no cuentes conmigo-

-Lo siento David, pero no te queda opción, no te dejaré solo en mi casa para que luego la incendies o algo- rió- Además las chicas son encantadoras sobre todo Emily y Zooey es un amor, anímate no será tan malo como piensas-

-Arg está bien todo porque es tu casa pero ni pienses que voy a jugar a las muñecas con ellas, ¿Qué edad tienen?-

-12 y 15 pero créeme ninguna representa su edad-

-Si claro , creo que solo lo dices para que vaya más contento, cosa que no haré, estaré con una niña que debe estar dejando de jugar a las muñecas y otra que es una adolecente que seguramente gritará cuando me vea , "oh dios mírate, eras capitán de tu equipo en la secundaria".- dijo sarcásticamente y riendo

-Tal vez o quizás Emily en vez de gritarte eso simplemente te ignore, a Zooey le encantarás adora conocer gente nueva-

-Lizzy, solo porque te quiero mucho no diré nada más pero no esperes que esté contento con dos mocosas-

-Está bien, ve a arreglar tus cosas que estaremos como mínimo tres días ahí-

-¿Quee?, mierda Lizzy pensé que era solo una noche-

-No te quejes y mira el lado positivo, sus padres son bastante conocidos en el medio artístico, si tienen una buena impresión de ti quizás te ayuden a cumplir tu sueño-

-Ya ya cual el nombre de ellos, dudo que sea tanto como lo dices después de todo te llaman a ti – dijo riendo.

-Qué gracioso David, ya me tocará reír a mí…-

*

*

*

Son casi las seis y ya comienza nuestra clase de piano y violín, he esperado ansiosa toda la semana para esto. Mis padres están en si habitación arreglando los últimos detalles de su viaje, se irán por tres o cuatro días, los que tendremos que volver a pasar con Lizzy solo que esta vez vendrá con su primo, solo espero que no sea uno de esos chicos hiperactivos y odiosos que no aprecian la música clásica, porque tendrá que oírnos practicar todos los días.

Bajé al primer piso en busca de Zooey que ya estaba sentada en el piano, cogí mi violín y comencé a tocar la melodía que la profesora nos indico practicar para esta semana, era hermosísima. Mientras estábamos en la clase vi que mi madre paseaba por la casa de un lado a otro tratando de dejar todo en orden, seguimos practicando hasta que sonó el timbre y mi padre abrió la puerta principal, no me molesté en mirar y seguí tocando seguramente eran Lizzy y el odioso de su primo.

-Liz que bien que ya estés aquí Mary Jo y yo ya debemos irnos, recuerda que estás en tu casa las niñas están practicando Mucho gusto muchacho, Caleb Deschanel – extendiendo la mano

-No se preocupe, David y yo las cuidaremos muy bien- sonrió Lizzy

-El gusto es todo mío, Tal como dijo Lizzy señor Deschanel las niñas quedan en buenas manos –

- Bueno muchacho no tengo duda alguna gracias a Lizzy, ahora que tal si pasamos al salón las niñas están en su práctica.

*

*

Ahora conocería a las niñas con las que me aburriría varios días gracias a mi prima, deben ser unas ñoñas ya que están en su práctica, sonreí al señor Deschanel, después de todo me tengo que ver como el perfecto caballero, pero cuando entramos al salón vi algo que no me esperaba las palabras no salían de mi boca, Había una niña de pelo negro sentada en el piano tocando una melodía , pero su hermana, dios palabras no podían describir lo que veía en este minuto, no era una niña como había pensado era una mujer que su belleza no se podía explicar , su cabellera marrón, deseaba ver sus ojos pero los tenia cerrados mientras acompañaba en la melodía a su hermana, a simple vista note que todas mis suposiciones eran erróneas, ni siquiera había notado mi presencia.

*

*

Me sentía bastante observada, tenía los ojos cerrados y decidí no abrirlos para no perder la concentración, sabía que mis padres estaban mirándonos, sabía que Lizzy y su primo estarían allí también, segundos más tarde terminábamos con la canción lo que solo significaba una cosa, cambio de instrumento, tenía que volver a abrir los ojos, fue allí cuando lo vi, pensé que era un niño pero me equivoqué, era alto y musculoso, el chico perfecto para cualquiera, lo miré a los ojos un segundo y seguí ignorándolo, la clase debía continuar.

*

*

Cuando termino la melodía, al fin pude verlos, un azul que no era común, unos ojos que mostraban emociones y belleza, vi como su cara no cambiaba de reacción su concentración era increíble, cualquier chica que me ve de inmediato deja todo por venir a saludarme, pero ella no, solo abrió sus ojos unos segundos para mirarme y continuar, nadie había hecho eso, mis amigos lo verían como un rechazo, yo como un desafío, un desafío que haría todos los días solo por mirarla a los ojos tocar esos labios… ¿Qué estas pensando Dave? es solo una niña.

*

*

Zooey se levantó del piano cediéndome el lugar que no demoré en tomarlo, esperé que ella estuviese lista con el violín y comenzamos a tocar otra vez, borré todo los pensamientos, menos uno, el seguía mirándome, lo sentía, tenía que esforzarme más ignorándolo, claramente estaba afectando mi concentración, olvídalo, es demasiado mayor para ti.

*

*

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, fueron dos segundos que despegue mi vista de ella cuando su hermana se levanto para cederle el piano, la pequeña niña tenía unos ojos azules al igual que su hermana pero tienen algo distinto los de ella son normales y bellos en cambio los de Emily, Emily solamente la he visto por menos de 5 minutos y su nombre no para de hacer ring en mi cabeza, los de Emily eran un océano, un paisaje precioso que no me cansaría de ver, A penas comenzaron a tocar la cara de ella se puso seria concentrando su vista en las partituras.

*

*

Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate, repetía como un mantra en mi cabeza hasta que terminó la canción y sentí los aplausos de mis padres, sonreí, había conseguido terminar una canción, como de costumbre, evitando todo lo que había a mi alrededor, me levanté de mi lugar, le pregunté a la profesora qué melodía deberíamos practicar para la próxima clase y me acerqué a mis padres para despedirme de ellos, era hora de que se marcharan.

*

*

Cuando termino la melodía sus padres de inmediato comenzaron a aplaudir fue un concierto privado espectacular, Necesitaba dejar de mirarla como bobo, los señores Deschanel ya se marcharían y nos quedaríamos los cuatro, los cuatro, no lo había pensado, demonios una noche en el mismo techo que ella, que dices Dave para es delito, pensar en ella de cualquier otra forma que no sea acompañar a tu prima de niñeros, aunque ella no lo necesita, Ok estás hablando con tu mente sobre como la ves, ya pasaste por esa etapa eres adulto guapo cool. Pero que no daría por tener su edad en este segundo ahora piensa en otra cosa que tendrás que saludarla.

-Lizzy!- corrió Zooey a saludarla- ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotras verdad?-

-¿Cómo estuvimos?- preguntó Emily a sus padres.

-Excelente como siempre, debo decir que cada día tocan mejor – dijo su padre sonriendo- Emm, no podíamos irnos sin escuchar su clase, Zooey ven a despedirte de mamá y te portas bien para tu hermana, Lizzy y Dave. – Dijo su madre mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Prometo comportarme como una niña normal- rió

-Lo veo difícil… trataré de que cumpla su promesa- rió Emily mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Niñas…- miró a Emily- bien, una no tan niña…- sonrió- Les presento a mi primo, David te presento a las chicas, el me ayudará a mantenerlas a raya los próximos días- bromeó.

*

*

Mierda creo que lizzy me hablo piensa tranquilízate actúa cool

- Hola niñas y una no tan niña Zooey, Emily aaam soy Dave creo que estoy repitiendo todo lo que dijo Lizzy pero mucho gusto en conocerlas, de seguro la pasamos muy bien estos días -

Bien idiota no te voy a felicitar creo que esa ha sido una de las actuaciones más pobres que has tenido David Boreanaz de esa forma planeas ser actor, genial ahora discuto conmigo.

*

*

-Hola- dijeron Emily y Zooey al mismo tiempo

Así que se llama David, interesante nombre, no pude evitar sonreír ¿Estaba nervioso?,¿¿Le intimidan dos niñitas?, pobre, no sabe lo que le espera con Zooey cerca suyo las 24 horas del día.

-Bueno Chicos, Diviértanse, niñas hagan caso en lo que dice Lizzy en especial tu Zooey escucha a tu hermana también, Lizzy el dinero esta donde siempre, David estás en tu casa, los veremos en unos días –

-Adiós papá…- dijeron Emily y Zooey.

-Y bien Lizzy…¿Qué panorama tenemos?- preguntó Zooey sonriendo.

-Mmm podemos… ir a jugar… ¿bowling?-

-Sii, hace mucho que no voy al bowling, Lizzy siempre tienes buenas ideas lo sabías – la mujer que me ha capturado con una sola mirada, tenía una expresión de duda en su cara.

*****

**N/A: EL botoncito verde les espera ansioso…**


	3. Una Noche De Diversión

**N/A: Hemos vuelto :D **

**Cabe destacar que este será el último capítulo… nah q va! Jaja es el último capítulo con rate T**

**Los próximos serán distintos, habrá que cambiar el rate ¿Alguna idea a cual podría ser? Luego de que terminen de leer el cap tendrán alguna idea a cual será :D así que si quieres seguir leyéndolo quizás tendrán que buscar en el lado oscuro de los fictions en lol XD**

**Gracias por los comentarios**

**Disclaimer: Sólo somos dieñas de nuestra mente retorcida y de nuestra enorme obsesión ;P**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

CAP 2

UNA NOCHE DE DIVERSIÓN.

.

..

*

Llevábamos un rato en el bowling, vi que las facciones de la cara de Emily aun no cambiaban, debe haber odiado la idea de venir, y yo diciendo a Lizzy que era buena idea, parece que cada vez estropeo más las cosas. Ya casi todos habían lanzado la bola, era el turno de Emm, ¿qué te pasa David? copiaste el mismo nombre que le da su padre, Vi que seguía parada frente a la línea, decidí hacer algo al respecto.

- Necesitas ayuda con lanzar la bola? – Le pregunto Calmado y sonriendo.

*

*

*

*

Maldición, no debería haber accedido a venir, no sé cómo diablos lanzar esto, jamás había venido a jugar antes, debí haberme quedado en casa. Tenía la bola en mi mano y la miraba fijamente tratando de imaginar cómo lograría lanzarla hasta que sentí que alguien me hablaba.

-No- dijo cortante- Bueno… si… es que jamás he hecho esto antes, seguro debes pensar que soy patética-

-Jaja, lo siento no quise reírme, pues bien no te encuentro patética, de seguro debes hacer cosas más interesantes que jugar bowling pero no te preocupes porque aquí esta David para enseñarte, es bien sencillo, tomas la bola y tu brazo lo balanceas hacia atrás… espera – se acomodo atrás de ella guiando su cuerpo y brazo

David no te le acerques tanto, pero su figura hace click con la tuya se siente correcto, dios tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo mismo luego pensara que estoy loco.

- Tu brazo hacia atrás y luego cuando vaya hacia adelante con el impulso la sueltas –

*

*

*

*

Dios mío, ¿Es necesario que se acerque tanto?, me está poniendo más nerviosa de lo que debería, concéntrate Emily, no eres ninguna niña que por primera vez esta cerca de un chico.

-¿Así?- le dijo lanzando la bola con todas sus fuerzas.

*

*

*

*

Cuando lanzó la bola, esta reboto en el piso dos veces la debió haber lanzado muy fuerte pero se fue de inmediato a un lado del canal sin tocar ningún palitroque, acerque mi cuerpo aún más con un brazo apretándola por la cintura.

-Está bien pero debes lanzarlo que dé hacia el suelo, no como si fuera una pelota de basketball, intentémoslo de nuevo el brazo hacia atrás pero el cuerpo ira hacia adelante cuando la tires.-

*

*

*

*

Me sentía realmente ridícula, lancé la bola de la peor forma que alguien puede hacerlo en este planeta, estúpida estúpida estúpida estúpida ¿Ahora qué pensará de mi?

Sentía sus manos en mi cintura y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, cada vez estaba más cerca mío ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Deja de pensar incoherencias Emily, concéntrate.

-¿Y ahora?- le dijo al lanzar nuevamente la bola.

-Eso fue perfectoooo, Emily la has lanzado como toda una profesional, nadie pensaría que nunca habías jugado –

Con ese movimiento que hicimos podía sentir como cierta parte de mi cuerpo despertaba, por favor no lo hagas por favor, déjame ser un caballero. Aunque ya iba a ser turno de Lizzy no podía soltarla mi brazo seguía en su cintura y mi cuerpo presionando el de ella.

-¿Enserio crees eso?- lo miró a los ojos- Gracias por enseñarme- lo abrazó fuertemente.

La abrase lo más fuerte y amorosamente que pude tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad tal vez sería la única la levante un poco – De verdad que lo creo ahora vamos es el turno de Lizzy veamos si te puede ganar aunque lo dudo – la deje en el piso y mire a Lizzy pero solo vi una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ella y una mirada de que me había descubierto

*

*

*

*

¿Qué diablos te pasa Emily? ¿Estás enferma o qué? Era lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza, cómo diablos se me ocurrió abrazarlo y de esa forma, dios, ahora pensara que soy una lanzada o qué se yo, ¿Ahora cómo lo miraré a la cara? ¿Cómo miraré a Lizzy? ¿Cómo soportaré los próximos cuatro días con él?, si no hubiese sentido nada definitivamente todo sería más fácil.

*

-Hey Lizzy es tu turno aunque no creo que puedas ganar el strike que hizo Emily – bien disimula un poco alienta a Zooey o Lizzy para que no se vea tan obvia mi reacción con ella.

-David, ¿Me vas a ayudar a mi también?-rió- Así tengo el triunfo asegurado.-

-Para qué ayudarte, si mal no recuerdo tu padre nos enseño cuando éramos pequeños así que adelante. Y el triunfo no creo que lo tengas como lanzo Emily si sigue así nos ganara a todos.-

*

Bien Emily, respira, tranquilízate, solo está siendo buena persona, eso no significa que le caigas bien, mucho menos que le gustes. Di algo, piensa piensa piensa.

-Si le enseñaron de pequeña de seguro es buenísima, lo mío fue solo suerte de principiante.-

- Nada de suerte de principiante, he visto muchos tiros pero el tuyo estuvo genial te lo aseguro, y no te preocupes aun cuando a Lizzy le enseñaron de pequeña apesta.- dijo sonriendo y haciendo un guiño.

-Si tú lo dices- rió.

Si alguna vez pensé de qué forma se puede morir feliz es esta, su risa y viendo sus ojos, mientras veía como Lizzy lanzaba su cara seguía con una sonrisa pero estaba concentrada, la miraba fascinado, nunca pensé que alguien de su edad pudiese llamarme tanto la atención me fascinaba quería aprender todo de ella, ¿pero qué cosas dices David?

-David para ya de babear-rió Lizzy- Es tu turno-

-Jajaja, estas graciosa Lizzy. – Ok David piensa puedes hacer el perfecto tiro o puedes hacerlo no del todo bien para que tu Emily , wow wo para ahí tu Emily quiero decir Emily, gane ¿qué dices? ¿quedar como un débil enfrente de ella o un caballero? o tal vez lanza bien esta y la próxima mal.

-Solo digo la verdad David-volvió a reir

-Vamos, tu puedes- le dijo Zooey sonriendo- ¿O tienes miedo de que mi hermana te dé una paliza?-

-Miedo jamás aunque es bastante buena tu hermana ¿verdad?, creo que será una competencia reñida entre los dos, - aquí el plan David botas 4 ahora y al segundo turno las que quedan.

-Adelante entonces…- dijo Lizzy mientras las tres tomaban asiento a un costado y lo miraban fijamente.

-Maldita sea me están mirando, no te desconcentres eres un actor tu puedes vamos – tal como lo había pensado lanzo 4 al principio estaba listo para lanzar la segunda cuando…

-David – dijo Zooey

Noo, mi tiro maldición se fue al canal – ¿Qué Zooey? – dijo algo irritado.

-Nada solo que después te toca enseñarme a tirar así- dijo riendo

-¿Dónde está el campeón del bowling?-preguntó Lizzy riendo junto con Emily.

-Espera al próximo tiro Lizzy solo estoy dándoles algo de ventaja para que no se vean mal después-

*

*

*

La noche siguió animada, por más que intenté no conseguí hacer un tiro medianamente decente, pero no me importó me estaba divirtiendo, lo más sorprendente de todo fue que ni los mismísimos "reyes" del bowling pudieron destronar a mi hermana, la pequeña Zooey, sin darnos cuenta nos dio una paliza a todos y terminó ganándonos por amplia ventaja.

*

Llegamos a la casa, la pequeña nos dio una paliza pero al menos me reí bastante y escuche su risa toda la noche con la que podría soñar para siempre, las chicas se fueron a sus cuartos, por suerte tenían dos cuartos de huéspedes, así que no tendría que compartir con Lizzy, decidí ir a darme una ducha eso me relajaría, comencé a recordar lo bien que se había sentido el cuerpo de Emily junto al mío. De nuevo David tienes que parar con eso no vayas a esos lados, el baño estaba lleno de vapor me envolví en la toalla pase mis manos por el pelo abrí la puerta cuando sentí algo contra mi pecho, sentí que iba a perder el equilibrio así que apreté lo que me choco y me fui contra la pared, mire a mi pecho y vi su pelo un marrón brillante comencé a soltarla y la mire nervioso.

-Yo…- vaya Emily ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? Es solo David, semi desnudo con solo una toalla en su cintura, mierda, ¡Es David semi desnudo con una toalla en su cintura! ¡Di algo!- No… no sabía que estabas aquí…-

-No, no te preocupes estás en tu casa, yo debí haber avisado – no mires su cuerpo no mires dios porque tenía que estar con ese pijama justo hoy no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-No, no es tu culpa, yo debería haber golpeado antes de entrar…- maldición ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? No podía quitar mis manos de donde estaban desde que chocamos, seguían pegadas en su pecho.

Podría quedarme toda la noche de esta forma ella con ese pijama y yo solo con mi toalla, sus manos sudaban un poco pero seguían pegadas a mi pecho podía ver como sus ojos al igual que los míos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo.

- Mejor digamos que no fue culpa de ninguno – dijo sonriendo.

-Bien… creo…creo que debería irme y dejar que termines lo que estabas haciendo- le dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Creo que debería ser al revés después de todo necesitabas venir al baño y yo ya termine, así que es todo tuyo. Que descanses Emily, buenas noches – mientras se alejaba de apoco del baño.

-¿Eh?, bueno…si, gracias… buenas noches a ti también- Bravo Emily ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que se quedara?, ¿Que hiciera algo?.

Volví trotando lo que había avanzado por el pasillo me acerque a ella – Buenas noches Emily – dando un beso a su mejilla.

-Buenas noches David- fue mi turno ahora, solo que esta vez decidí arriesgarme y lo besé en la comisura de sus labios.

*****

*****

*****

**N/A: bueno? Malo? --- aceptamos comentarios :D**


End file.
